The Psycho Robber
by PhantomPoet1999
Summary: It was a normal day, JJ was jogging. When she stopped to give a lady back her wallet that had fallen. She found herself in a bank, when all of a sudden there were men pulling out guns. Without her gun and badge, she was stuck in there. Will she be able to keep her occupation a secret and get out of there alive?
1. Chapter 1

-A/N: This is my first story, so bear with me as it may not be very great. I appreciate feedback that will make my story better. Enjoy

 **Chapter 1**

It is a beautiful day, the sun is just starting to rise. As the warmth reaches my skin I stop for just a moment to take it in. I had woken up early to go for a jog, trying to sneak out of the house before I could wake up my boys. Stopping at the edge of the park I took a couple sips of my water, just noticing a group of 3 guys checking me out. As I gave them a quick look, I gestured to my hand where my ring was. They turned in the opposite direction and ran off to avoid any further humiliation. I let out a small chuckle and started to jog again, reaching the end of the block I crossed the street stopped jogging when I noticed a woman with her child, she dropped something out of her purse, not noticing that it had fallen out she walked into the bank on the corner. I quickly jogged over to get it before someone else picked it up. I knew it was a wallet when I picked it up, and I proceeded into the bank to hand it back to her. It was a decent size bank so I tried to locate the woman as I walked in. I spotted her digging through her purse trying to find something, which I assumed was the thing I was holding. walking closer to her she didn't notice me,

"Excuse me I think you dropped this outside, and I just wanted to return it" I said lifting my hand up to show her the wallet.

The woman quickly replied, "Thank you so much, you are a lifesaver!"

After she quickly inspected that everything was there I turned around and headed for the door. Just as I turned around a group of guys pulled out some masks and put them on. I knew something bad was going to happen so I tried to get close to the woman that I just gave the wallet back to. As I reached her the men pulled out guns and started shooting them in the air to get everyone's attention. I pulled both the woman and her child to the ground to protect them from and stray shots.

"Stay down" I told the woman as I lay down beside them on the floor. Instinctively my hand went to my hip for my gun, as I quickly realized that I left it at home with my badge.

After about half a minute of getting everyone on the ground, one of the men collected cell phones, another watched everyone and gathered us into a corner, while the last 2 grabbed the bank manager and forced im towards the vault in the back. From their behavior I could tell that they wanted to get the money and get out quick before the cops could arrive and stop them. As I was ushered with the woman and her kid to the corner with everyone, I heard a couple of sirens getting closer. This was not good, this was going to become a hostage situation.

Just as the guy holding the gun in front of us realized the sirens, he yelled for his partners, "Guys, the police are almost at the door, we need to move now or we won't get out in time"

The 2 guys that went back with the bank manager came back to the front and were just about to head out the door when a couple cop cars pulled out in front. The officers got out and held out there guns aiming at the doors.

"Shit" One of the robbers yelled when he saw the front door was blocked.

The leader paused for a moment and looked at the hostages then back at the front doors. "I guess we will have to negotiate our way out boys" He was looking back around the group of hostages when he saw me he kept his eyes on me for a couple of seconds before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As more police began to arrive the robbers were sitting at one of the desks trying to devise a plan, the leader was just leaning back in his chair relaxing not worrying about the situation at hand. I took this time to see if everyone was alright, I turned to the woman that I had come into the bank for,

"Are you two alright?" I asked looking at her then to her daughter who was shaking with fear.

It took a couple of seconds for her to reply, "Yes, we are fine, just a little scared at the moment"

I looked around at everyone else and saw that no one else was hurt. As I was looking to everyone the leader noticed me looking around and got up. As he made his way over I looked up to see him standing right over top of me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me so that I was standing. I stopped myself from shivering at his cold touch, because I needed to be strong and show no fear towards him.

"Well, look what we have here" The man said as his friends turned around to see me standing beside him. "I think we are going to have some fun with this one!" There was a sound of excitement in his voice that sent a shiver up my spine.

The man released me and walked back to the table with the other robbers and sat down, he glanced over a couple times to look at me.

"Are you alright?" The woman that I came in here for asked.

As I turned to meet her eyes I replied, "Yeah I am fine, I never did catch your names. My name is Jennifer"

"My name is Emma and this is Hailey" The woman replied still holding the little girl to her side.

"Everything is going to be alright, these situations happen all the time and the police know what they are doing." I said reassuringly. Emma nodded and pulled her daughter a little closer to try and calm her down more.

After what seemed like ages the men got up from their chairs and walked over to us, they started to get the men to close the blinds and curtains for the windows. After they finished with that they sat them down across the room against some desks and tied their hands together with zip ties. They didn't think the woman would be brave enough to try and take them out, luckily that also meant that they didn't tie me up. When there is an opportunity to strike I will be able to.

The number of policemen outside grew by the minute, and soon they had the street blocked off and an FBI truck out front. With any luck my team would be called in to negotiate them out of the bank. The only way I could see outside was from the class door, which was now being blocked by one of the men pushing a desk in front of it. As I sit there I started having flashbacks to the robbery with the face cards. Just then the phone rang and the leader answered it.

"Who is this?" The robber spoke with a solid and intense tone.

"Well SSA Hotchner, I want an armoured truck in front of this bank in an hour and don't tell me it's not possible because I know it is. If you don't meet my demands I will shoot some of these hostages." The leader then slammed the phone down on its holder, which made everyone jump accept me. The robber noticed this and started walking over to me, "Are you not afraid that you won't get out of this?" He kneeled down in front of me and got right in my face, his breath smelt like scope and he looked well groomed.

"Well, I have my doubts but I am positive that you won't get out of this alive." I replied leaning away from him

His face went red with anger, and he hit me before I even had a chance to react. He got me right on my cheek my head fell to the floor. The man just chuckled and got up and walked over to where the other robbers were standing. As I lifted my head from the ground Emma looked at me with concern.

"Omg, are you alright?" She was trying to calm her daughter down, with very little success I spoke up.

"I am fine, although it is probably going to hurt a lot more in another minute or two"

There was probably already a bruise forming on my cheek but I tried not to touch it too often, because I didn't want him to see the pain he had caused. When everyone stopped worrying about the punch that I just took the phone rang again. The leader picked up the phone.

"Agent Hotchner, I am glad you called, has my present been delivered yet?" He asked in a sick demented laugh. There was a pause which I assumed that Hotch was answering his question, then the robber started to speak again, "Well that's too bad, I may just have to have a little fun with some of these hostages in the meantime." He hung up the phone abruptly before rubbing his forehead seeming rather annoyed he didn't have his getaway vehicle yet.

"Maybe we should let a couple hostages go, to show them we just want out of here." One of the other robbers said looking to his boss for approval.

In response to the idea he pistol whipped the guy in the head and he dropped to the floor. "Got anymore stupid ideas anyone?" The leader asked pointing his gun at the rest of his team. They all shook there head no and he sat down at the desk. Then he got up and looked over to the group of male hostages.

"You know that wasn't such a bad idea there slick, I think I will let one hostage go. You in the disgusting green shirt get up." He said pointing to one of the male hostages. The man stood up and was escorted to the door and told to stop. The leader went to the phone and called Hotch.

"Hey Agent Hotchner, I think I will let one hostage go as a sign of great faith." He hung up the phone and walked to the door with his gun to the back of the man's head.

Something about the way he told Hotch he would let the man go was not right. He was furious that he didn't have his truck already and then he decides to let a hostage go. He was enjoying the idea too much for it to just be a sign of great faith. One of the men opened the doors and he let the guy in the green shirt walk out. All of a sudden when the guy was walking across the street, the leader pulled out a pistol and through the door shot the guy in the back of the head. The hostage fell to the ground, there was no doubt he was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The robbers quickly shut the door and walked away from the windows to be secure from any snipers on the roof tops.

"Why the did you shoot the hostage, they are never going to let us out of here now" The robber said panic in his voice.

"Well, they were not taking us seriously we had to show them that they need to meet our demands. I am sure that truck is being called as we speak" the leader sounded relaxed and seemed to be enjoying himself, there was no doubt that he is a psychopath. "Do you have any snacks here by any chance?" the leader asked the bank manager.

"Ye-Yes, they are in the back break room" The manager replied stuttering as he tried not to let himself cry.

"great, I am going grab quick snack and relax a little, while we wait for our truck" He said walking towards the back.

After seeing him shoot that hostage without a second thought I knew he was not going to hesitate to kill another. Seeing that the other robbers were now afraid of him I needed to get at least 2 of them to leave the room so I could disarm the remaining one man.

After he was out of sight for 20 seconds I made my move, "Hey I think your boss called you."

the 3 men looked at each other and took the bait, clearly not wanting to upset their boss further. 2 of the men quickly dashed out of the room towards the break room. I needed to make my move quick before they discovered that I had misled them and returned with their boss. I lunged forward when the robbers back was turned and quickly disarmed the man hitting the gun away. I quickly hit him in the temple to send him into unconsciousness. As I grabbed the gun I looked toward all the other hostages that were looking at me in disbelief.

"Everyone out now, before they come back" I said in a hushed voice

Everyone started to run towards the door when the 3 robbers returned and fired into the air. Everyone immediately hit the floor knowing that they were not going to make it out without getting shot.

"Bravo Blondie, you managed to take out this very unskilled robber. But you don't just learn how to disarm someone like that overnight. Drop the weapon sweetheart before I kill the kid" The leader spoke without hesitation as he pointed the gun at Emma's daughter Hailey.

Not wanting to cause further casualties especially to a child I threw my weapon on the floor and stepped away from it allowing one of the robbers to pick it up.

"That's it I knew you would be an obedient girl. But that was a very risky move you pulled on my friend. It must have taken some skill to disarm a man with a loaded weapon. Know sweetheart do me a favor and save us a whole lot of time and tell me who you work for." The leader now had his weapon trained on me

"I am a sales rep at a pharmaceutical company." I replied not wanting to give up my real occupation.

The leader looked at me with disbelief, "you really expect me to believe you sell stuff, when you have skills like that."

"Well seeing as I meet a lot of creeps like you on the job I thought I might need it." I spat out, realizing that it would only aggravate him more.

Without any further word he stepped closer, and instinctively I took a couple steps backward, not wanting to be any where near him. He gave me a disappointing look then he hit me with the back of his gun, knocking me to the ground.

"Know I will only ask this last time, if you don't give me the answer I am looking for I am going to shoot this lovely young lady" The boss said pointing to Hailey

"I work for the FBI. SSA Jennifer Jareau" I said as I looked up to the robber.

"I would never have guessed that. Jennifer would you mind coming sitting right here for me" He gestured to a chair at the desk

Complying I went and sat down, He tied up my hands with zip ties. "I will not make the same mistake twice" He chuckled. As he went to walk away he noticed my burn poking out of my shirt. He turned around lifted my shirt up a little further. I struggled and realized what he was looking at.

"Well, where did you get this from?" He said looking really interested in the answer.

"I was in a car accident" I explained not want to reveal what it really was. I pushed my shirt back down, not wanting this creep to keep staring at it.

"Know Jennifer, I want you to stop lying to me. I know this didn't come from a car crash. If you lie to me again I will have no choice but to express my anger, which may lead to

someone getting shot. Starting with that nice little girl over there and her mother" The leader seemed to be enjoying this too much but I could not afford to be caught in another lie, and risk the lives of the hostages.

"It is an electrical burn" I barely got the words out. I never liked reliving that day

"Hmmm, and how did you get this burn?" The leader pushed seeing my discomfort

Getting little flashbacks of the torture I moved in my chair now uncomfortable. "I got them.. Umm, It was attached to a battery, and they touched the wet sponges to my stomach, letting it electrocute me" I barely got the words out, fighting the horrible memories from consuming my thoughts.

"You seem to be very disturbed by these questions, which only makes me want to see how much you can actually take." The man said letting out a small chuckle, which only made me quiver in fear as to what he was thinking of doing.

To my relief the boss headed to the phone and called the officers outside,

"Hello agent Hotchner. Oh I see you didn't like that I shot that man. Well if I don't see that truck out front within the next hour I will have no choice but to hurt this beautiful young lady beside me. I believe you may know her as Jennifer Jareau, she works for the FBI."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After The man hung up the phone he sat on the desk that I was sitting at.

"I think we are going to have a lot of fun. Agent Hotchner seemed really concerned when I mentioned your name, which only makes me want to hurt you more." The leader grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet then forced me to my knees in the middle of the floor in the view of everyone else.

"We are going to play a game called, who gets hurt. You get to decide between you or the person I choose."He stuck the pistol he was holding behind his back under his shirt and started to roll up his sleeves. "So Agent Jareau, you or this guy" He said pointing to a man in a plaid shirt and jeans.

"This doesn't seem like a fa.." Before I could finish he kicked the man in the stomach really hard.

"I didn't choose" I said looking towards the man that he had just kicked, he was curled up still expecting another kind trying to cover his ribs from another blow.

"You were trying to avoid playing the game." He retorted moving on to another man, "Know again Jennifer, you or this man?" He said gesturing towards a slim man with blond curly hair and geeky clothes.

Without hesitation I knew I could take a hit and didn't want anyone else getting hurt "Me" I replied letting out a breath preparing myself for the inevitable blow to come.

"That is very kind, I doubt this guy could take a punch" The leader walked behind me and out of my sight. He kicked my back, and my head went to the ground. He came around and kicked my stomach. I let out a small groan of pain.

The man walked over to another man and asked who I wanted to get hurt. Again I chose myself and without any further thought kicked my stomach again and I heard a crack. Then he punched me in the face, the same spot he had hit me the first time. I knew I could handle too much more of this. But then he suddenly moved to the other side and pointed to an older woman. I knew she couldn't take a hit so I chose myself again. This time he turned me onto my back and lifted up my shirt, I struggled to get away but he punched me where my electrical burn was and I let out a cry of pain. It was getting a little harder to breath. The next person he turned to was Emma, I couldn't let her daughter see her mother get hurt so I chose myself. This time he grabbed my

shoulder and dislocated it. The pain was getting even more unbearable. Everyone that was watching was cringing every time I was struck. But no one spoke up, which was probably a good choice seeing how bad he would hurt them if they interrupted. The next person he picked was Hailey, without any thought at all I said me. He seemed to be only picking people know that he knew I would not let get hurt. When he approached me this time he gave me another great kick to the ribs then elbowed me in the head. The darkness came and I went unconcious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I started to regain consciousness, I was lying beside Emma and Hailey. Emma had taken off her sweater and placed it under my head. They noticed that I was stirring and turned their attention to me.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked trying to find out what else was badly hurt.

"My head is pounding, My shoulder is probably dislocated, and It hurts to take deep breaths." I replied bringing my non-injured hand to my head. I felt a warm sticky substance which turned out to be blood from one of my head wounds.

"Can I lift up your shirt just a little to see the extent of the damage to your ribs?" Emma asked as she fixed the sweater under my head.

I nodded and allowed her to lift up my shirt a little. Based on her reaction I knew It wasn't just bruised. she started to move her hands gently up my stomach feeling for any broken bones. I winced as she did it, which told her that there was definitely a couple broken ribs.

"Are you a paramedic or doctor of some kind" I asked, wincing at the pain in my ribs.

Emma pulled my shirt gently back down before she answered, "I am a doctor at the hospital around the corner."

After that Emma kept an eye on me making sure there was no change in my pain, as I lay there unmoving on the floor. After a half an hour of peace, the Leader walked up to the counter and picked up the phone.

"Where is my Truck?" He asked almost annoyed.

"Well look at that perfect timing. It just pulled up to the front of the building. I will let you know how to proceed in a minute." He hung up the phone and walked over to where I was laying. He grabbed me by my non-injured arm and pulled me to my feet, dragging me to the back of the bank. As he was doing so he noticed that I was in pain and grinned at my discomfort. He put me in a chair and locked the door. As I sat there he bound my legs to the chair along with my arms.

"They won't let you leave, you are stuck in here" I said trying to hide the pain in my voice.

When he replied, his words gave made me realize that he wasn't planning on making it out. "Don't I know it"

He struck me in the head knocking me out again.

I awoke to the sound of shouting and a gun pressed to the back of my head.

"Let her do, you don't want to kill a federal agent." Morgan said looking at me noticing that I was moving

"Don't you all have a soft spot for Mrs. Jareau here. Let me ask you something why should she live if you are just going to kill me?" He asked looking Morgan straight in the eye

I knew I had to do something. I looked at Morgan trying not to look like I was awake. I gave him a look so he knew to be ready. As I saw Morgan's hand tighten around the grip of his gun I knew I had to strike. I whipped my head back and got the Man right in the nose making him stumble backwards, and almost immediately after he was shot several times in the torso. He stumbled back due to the force and slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood. It was over, and my only hope was that no one else was killed

"JJ" a look of worry filled his eyes as he got a knife and cut me loose from the chair.

At that moment the paramedics came in with a stretcher and carefully lifted me onto it. As they wheeled me towards the ambulance I saw Reid, Hotch, Garcia, and Rossi waiting outside to see if I was alright. As I passed them I told them I was fine, but they didn't believe me. The paramedics lifted me into the ambulance, and Morgan rode along in the back with me.

As they were checking out my injuries, Morgan became really concerned when they lifted up my shirt to reveal the bruising.

"Damn it JJ, what did he do to you" Morgan put his head in his hands.

"Morgan, it doesn't hurt that bad." I said in an attempt to make him feel better. The truth was it hurt a lot, and I could tell he didn't believe me anyways.

At the hospital I was wheeled into an surgery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to the sound of beeping machines and someone sitting next to me in a chair. It took me a little time to focus,

"Hey, how are you feeling" It took a second to realize it was Will sitting beside me.

"In a little pain, but I will survive" I said grabbing his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

There was a light knock on the door and Henry came running in yelling, "Mommy!"

he lept onto the bed. I didn't want to show him that that had hurt me so I held back the pain.

"Hey Buddy!' I said pulling into a hug with my good arm.

Garcia walked in followed by Morgan,Hotch,Reid, and Rossi. they all surrounded the bed as the doctor walked in behind them.

"Well Mrs. Jareau you have 2 broken ribs, a mild concussion and you needed a couple stitches on your head. Also you had dislocated your shoulder, which we obviously set when you came in." The doctor finished flipping through the notes then left the room to leave me and my team alone with my family.

"The note on the table said you went for a jog. How did you end up at the bank?" Will asked still holding my hand in his.

"I was running by the bank when I noticed a woman drop her wallet, so I followed her into the bank to give it back then they pulled out guns and started shooting." I let out a small chuckle, "I guess it was a little dumb luck"

They all gave a small laugh, then Will spoke up again, "You didn't have your gun on you or your badge did you tell him that you were FBI?"

"After they had killed that hostage outside, I saw that the other robbers were afraid of their leader. He went to go grab snacks and I used their fear against them. I told them that their boss had called them over, and without a second thought 2 of the 3 ran to catch up with the boss. When the 3rd guard wasn't watching me I disarmed him and hit him unconscious. As everyone was making there way to the door they 3 guys came back in to find me holding a gun standing above the unconscious man. The boss knew I was some type of law enforcement. He pointed his gun at Hailey, a little girl and told me to tell him the truth. I couldn't afford to get caught in a lie and risk a hostage's life." I let out a small breath, that long explanation had hurt to get out, my ribs felt like they were on fire.

They all saw my discomfort and stopped all the questions. Everyone was chatting when Emma and Hailey walked into the room. Emma was happy to see me, but had a look of guilt in her eyes.

"We are both glad that you are ok" Emma started as Hailey ran up to the side of my bed.

"Ya, Hey Henry, this is mommy's friend Hailey." I said pointing to the little girl looking up at me. The 2 kids looked at each other then resumed what they were doing. Knowing that Emma didn't notice who anyone in here was I quickly spoke up to introduce them, "These are agents Reid,Rossi,Morgan, Garcia, and Hotchner." Hailey shook all of their hands.

"Wow nice to meet you, you were the negotiator right?" She was shaking Hotch's hand

"Yes" Hotch gave her a quick smile

"Hey, my little gumdrop do you want to go get a snack? Emma and Hailey you are welcome to join us if you would like." Garcia had grabbed Henry's hand and they were walking out the door. Emma and Hailey followed and they all left the room heading for the cafeteria.

When they left the room I could tell they were all wondering who she was, "That is the woman that dropped her wallet." I quickly added so their curiosity would be put to rest.

As we all sat in the hospital room and talked, I was glad that I was with family. The only thing that didn't sit well was what the last thing the leader said to me before he hit me unconscious in the chair. "Don't I know it." I realized why those words kept me on edge. They were the same words Hastings used, the day I was kidnapped.

THE END...


End file.
